


After Glendower

by isabellegranger



Series: trk [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: Gansey began to move ahead of them, so Ronan started up the car and followed him out of the parking lot.After a moment, Adam placed his hand on Ronan’s right hand that was rested on his thigh. The touch, however light, was comforting.“Gansey died here, man.” Ronan said, the realisation of it too big to keep to himself.“I know.” Ronan heard Adam’s voice catch.Some in between Pynch scenes from when they discover Glendower dead up until directly after Gansey's resurrection.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: trk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099799
Kudos: 31





	After Glendower

**Author's Note:**

> These are not particularly coherent, but whilst I was rereading trc last year I just wrote some in between scenes with pynch, so thought I'd tidy them up and post them. Hope u like them <3 xxxx

Blue had joined Henry and Gansey in Henry’s car, leaving Adam and Ronan in the BMW together. Ronan stepped into the drivers side, pulling the door shut and waited for Adam. Once he had closed his door, the car was silent. They had to wait for Gansey to pull out so that they could follow him home, and neither of them had anything to say.

After a moment, Ronan couldn’t stand it.

“Shit.” There was a pause, and Ronan wandered for a moment if he had even spoken out loud.

“Yeah.” Adam replied, finally. There was nothing else to be said.

Gansey began to move ahead of them, so Ronan started up the car and followed him out of the parking lot.  
After a moment, Adam placed his hand on Ronan’s right hand that was rested on his thigh. The touch, however light, was comforting.

“Gansey died here, man.” Ronan said, the realisation of it too big to keep to himself.

“I know.” Ronan heard Adam’s voice catch, so he looked over and Adam’s face was a mask, but there was a tear falling slowly down his cheek, giving him away. As they paused at the junction, Ronan brought Adam’s fingers up to his lips and kissed them, then he learnt over and kissed the tear on Adam’s cheek.

***

Blue touched Gansey’s face. She whispered, “Wake up.”

There was a beat. Nothing happened.

There was another beat. Nothing happened.

There was another beat. Ronan hadn’t moved from where he lay - asleep? Dead? Adam shut the thought down.

There was another beat. Henry sat. A tear fell from Adam’s eye. He hadn’t realised he’d been crying. He looked away from where Blue sat, still holding Gansey.

There was another beat. Blue’s breath hitched. Adam turned around to see Gansey’s eyes fluttering open. Adam felt as though spring had blossomed inside of him. It had worked. Gansey was alive. Blue huffed out a small laugh and brought him up to sitting so that she could throw her arms around him. She looked as though she would never let go. Gansey looked confused for a moment, before pulling back and touching her face.

“Jane.” He whispered. Louder, he said “What happened, what have you done?” He looked around with an astonished look on his face. He looked to Henry and they smiled softly at each other and nodded their heads. He then turned his gaze to Adam and his expression softened. Adam saw confusion, gratuity, love in Gansey’s expression and he was sure he reflected the same back. They grinned at each other, but before they could say anything Blue broke the silence.

“He should’ve woken up by now.” She was staring at where Ronan lay still, the black still smeared across his face.

Adam ran over and whispered, “Ronan?”

There was a beat. Nothing happened.

There was another beat. Nothing happened.

“Wake up you fucking dickshit, wake up” Adam said, jostling him. Gansey put his hand on his shoulder.

“Adam.”

“Gansey I already lost you today I can’t, I can’t lose him too.”

“Adam, you got me back.”

“And I better fucking get him back, too.” As soon as he spoke, Adam felt a stab of guilt for being harsh to Gansey, especially after what had just happened. He reached his hand up and squeezed Gansey’s hand on his shoulder, and still looking at Ronan, said “I love him, Gansey.” Gansey squeezed his shoulder, and Adam moved his hand from Gansey’s and held Ronan’s. There was a beat. Nothing happened. There was another beat. Nothing happened. There was another beat. Ronan squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Ronan?!” Adam said immediately, and Ronan’s eyes slowly flickered open.

“Parrish.” He said, his voice rough. Adam pulled him up and hugged him, hard.

“God I’m so glad you’re okay. God, Ronan, God.” Slowly, Ronan put his arms around Adam and buried his face in Adam’s neck.

“Is Gansey-“

“I’m here.” Gansey said before Ronan could finish. Ronan and Adam stood, and Ronan walked toward Gansey with his hand outstretched.

“Dick. Good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.” Gansey said, holding his hand out to shake Ronan’s. Ronan knocked it aside and bumped his knuckles against his instead. “Where were you?”

Ronan just looked at him for a moment, then it looked like he was about to cry. No one except for Adam had seen him like this before - genuinely emotional instead of either switching off or turning to anger.

“Shit man. Cabeswater’s gone.”

***  
They all settled themselves back into their cars; Henry, Gansey and Blue in Henry’s, and Ronan and Adam in Ronan’s. Ronan went for the driver’s side door, but Adam put his arm out to stop him.

“Lynch, you can’t drive. Let me.” Adam said, and Ronan paused for a second, before nodding and passing Adam the keys. He went round the other side of the car and got in. Adam got into the driver’s side, and put the keys in.  
He didn’t drive yet, though.

“Ronan,” He said, so gently he wasn’t sure Ronan would hear him, but Ronan turned his head to look at him. “Are you okay?”

At this, tears began silently falling from Ronan’s eyes, his mask completely falling away.

“Hey.” Adam whispered, and brought Ronan to him. He put his arms around Ronan, placing his hand lightly on the back of Ronan’s head. As he held him, Adam couldn’t stop his mind from reminding him of what he had done that night. His hands and eyes had betrayed him and tried to attack Ronan. Adam knew it hadn’t been him, but the demon acting through him, but it didn’t ease his mind much.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” He asked, and Ronan pulled back to look at Adam, his cheeks tearstained.

“What?”

“When I was- when my hands were attacking you. You easily could’ve knocked me out, we both know that Ronan. Why didn’t you?”

“Parrish,” he said, scoffing slightly. “if the choice is between hurting you or me, it’s always gonna be me.”

“Lynch you fucking dick, you could have died.” Ronan just shrugged. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Ronan?” Adam was really starting to get angry with him now. Who gave Ronan the right to allow himself to get hurt just to save Adam?

“What would you have done, then?”

“Ronan. I’m not- I’m not worth getting hurt over.” Adam said looking down.

“Parrish I’m not having this fucking argument with you. You’re worth a hell of a lot more than you goddamn know. Don’t be a fucking idiot.”

“Well, you don’t get to be an idiot either. If it’s between me getting hurt, and you dying, you do what you can to save yourself. Please, Ronan.” Adam looked him directly in the eye, and Ronan looked back. “I fucking love you, okay? I can’t lose you.” Ronan’s eyes widened in shock. If it hadn’t been such a long, terrible day, Adam would have found the sight almost funny. Ronan grabbed Adam and kissed him, long and gentle, before pulling away, keeping his face close.

“You know that I love you too, right?” Ronan said, and Adam’s heart contracted.

“Well, I do now.” He grinned, and Ronan laughed, and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk if u can tell but i'm a sucker for pynch crying asdfjklfja


End file.
